The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, to inflatable bladder dressings, systems, and methods.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Unless otherwise indicated, as used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. In addition, wounds may heal more quickly with additional care using other devices, such as sutures, staples, or other devices to help close the wound.